This is Where Her Heart Truly Lies
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: (Two-Shot) Kim has been in a forced marriage to Ron Stoppable for three years, and she knows her heart lies with a green-skinned, fiery antihero. What is The Girl Who Can Do Anything to do?
1. Kim's Dilemma

Part One: Kim's Dilemma

Kim sighed as she lay in bed with Ron Stoppable. Her parents all but forced her to marry him, especially her Dad, but she was unhappy. Whenever Ron wanted sex, which was all the time since Ron successfully bagged himself a trophy wife, Kim would lay there for a few minutes as Ron bumbled his way through, fake an orgasm, and pretend to be satisfied with Ron's…inexperience. What Kim would give to fall asleep for real because she was well and truly satisfied! Once Ron was asleep, Kim quietly slipped out of the house in her mission outfit and ran out into the cold December night. Kim was thankful for the chill. It took her mind off of yet another night of being hot and bothered with no relief. There had to be someone she could stop in order to work out the tension she felt in her body.

 _This is getting ridiculous!_ Kim thought angrily as she walked through the snow. _For THREE years I've tolerated Ron, and he hasn't shown me anything that says he respects me as a person, much less LOVE me!_ Kim was surprised to find hot tears rolling down her cheeks and freezing before they hit the ground. The Girl Who Could Do Anything hated to cry. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. Her Mom had tried to convince Kim crying was ok, but Kim still did her best to avoid tears. Now, the tears of pain and hurt flowed freely and there was nothing Kim could do to stem the tide of pain this time. The buildup of unfulfillment spilled out of her eyes unbidden. Kim looked up as the sky as a wistful smile graced her face. "I need to do something about this." Kim mumbled as she wiped her tears away with a sleeve. Kim sighed and was about to go for another in a long line of Jogs in the snow when Kim looked up and saw a familiar shadow on the roof of a building next to her. _Shego…_ Kim thought as a smile surprised Kim and planted itself on the redhead's face.

Kim pulled out her hairdryer grappling gun and quickly fell in step with Shego on the roof of what appeared to be a museum. _This is not like Shego._ Kim thought as she decided to take a deferent way. Kim landed calmly and silently with practiced ease. Even after all these years and despite the fact Ron was not with her, Kim expected Ron to cry out in pain as he landed wrong, but that sound never came. The silence was a welcome change. Ever since Ron was offered Vice President Position at Bueno Nacho World Headquarters by Hego, Ron never shut up about the blasted place! Kim could actually think clearly in the silence as she waited for Shego. As luck would have it, Kim landed in the highest security vault that guarded a familiar item: the Tempus Simia. A temping thought came over Kim. With the artifact, she could undo the hell that life had been for the past three years. As Kim considered this, Shego landed outside the vault. "Not my best," Kim heard Shego comment. "I've just been off my game without Kimmie." Kim's eyes widened. _After all this time, she still thinks about me?!_ Shego groaned. "I'm not even in the fucking vault!" Shego growled as she glared at the vault and began to burn through its thick steel door in a rage.

When Kim saw Shego, the redhead's heart jumped in her throat, and Kim could not find her voice. Suddenly, it was like she was back in high school trying to work up the courage to talk to Josh Mankey. Only this time, Kim had years of tension between her and Shego to burn off. It was that same tension that drove Kim to lock lips with the thief when their eyes connected. Kim held the kiss for as long as she could before she had to part to breathe. Shego grinned at Kim. "My…my…my…" Shego said teasingly. "Kimmie's being a bad girl. She's stealing and cheating on the Buffoon?!" Kim glared at Shego. "I'm not stealing; I was following you." The redhead's face grew distant and sad. "As for Ron, I always saw him as a friend and nothing more. He and Dad are the ones that saw fireworks." Shego raised an eyebrow. "…and you went along?!" Kim sighed. "I'm not good at breaking bad news to Ron." Kim admitted with a downcast look. "I'd rather be miserable and him be happy." Shego nodded. "Of course…" As Shego spoke, a trace of a smile played with the edges of her lips. "What does Mrs. Possible think of all this?" The way Shego addressed Anne Possible surprised Kim. Her tone held respect for the woman and had no trace of mocking in it. "She knew it was a bad idea." Kim laughed bitterly. "I think she even figured out I was into you before I did."

Shego grinned and cocked her head over toward the Time Monkey. "Fixing that is only one step away." Shego offered. Kim looked at the statue and fought within herself. _If I change the past, will Ron and I remain friends?_ Kim wanted desperately to be with Shego, but she also didn't want to lose Ron as a friend. Being married to Ron taught her that Ron was best handled in small doses, and too much Ron could be hazardous to your health. With a hesitant smile she nodded at Shego. "I'll do it on one condition: you come with me." Kim told the green woman. With a nod, Shego took one side of the statue while Kim took the other. With a brilliant flash, KiGo vanished into the past.

 **Please Read, Review, and suggest to what time I send Shego and Kim.**


	2. Shego's Solution

**Author's Note: Kimberly is past Kim Possible. Kim is main story Kim Possible.**

Part Two: Shego's Solution

Kim sighed as she and Shego appeared in an area of town about a block from Kim's house. Kim smiled as nostalgia rushed over her. As the pair approached Kim's parent's house, Kim heard faint whispers from inside. Her Dad and Ron were talking. The only words Kim caught were her name and 'worried". _This can't be good._ Kim thought with a groan as she peaked in on the conversation. "After her breakdown with Shego yesterday, I'm scared for Kim, Mr. Doctor P." The man started to pace in thought as Kim and Shego watched. "Kim's under too much pressure with her constant missions." James said in thought. "For her own safety and everyone's, I think it would be best if she not go on missions for a while." Ron nodded with a smile. "No Drakken or Shego for us." He said happily.

In her room, Kimberly was eavesdropping on her father and Ron. _Damn it!_ Kimberly thought. _This can't be happening!_ Kimberly growled in her mind with a panicked expression. Missions were a much needed outlet for the hell known as high school. Sure, she was popular, but the mean girls like Bonnie could make anything bad. Then, there was Shego. Kimberly couldn't figure it out. The woman was a thief, and she obviously had anger issues. Beyond that, there was nothing truly driving the green-skinned Venus. Wait! Did she just refer to Shego as the Roman goddess of love?! Kimberly's mind started to swirl. _Why was I so swallowed by hate?_ Kimberly asked herself with a puzzled expression. The teen superspy slipped off her bed and began to pace in thought as she tried to figure herself out. _Shego doesn't have to listen to anyone._ Kimberly thought with a sigh. "Could I really be jealous of her life?' Kimberly mumbled to herself.

Kim smiled at her youngerself and climbed in through the widow. "Alright, this breaks all the rules of Time Travel, but I'm you from a point in the future where you marry Ron." Kim told Kimberly with a growl. "Why?" Kimberly asked with a look. "Ron is my friend, but that's all." Kim shook her head. "I know that; I'm you after all." Kim groaned. "Dad and Ron don't, and therein is the problem. Just tell Ron how you feel." Kimberly looked at herself with a shocked look. "Why would I do that?" Shego chuckled and followed Kim through the window. "You don't, and you end up in a dead marriage with the Buffoon." Kimberly glared at Shego. "What did you do to my older self, Shego?!" Kimberly growled with a deadly glare as she got into a fighting stance with intent to defend herself.

"Easy, Pumpkin, I'm with the older you." Shego said with a sigh as she smiled at Kim. "Wait! What?" Kimberly responded. "The only reason I pissed you off was because you were dumb like the Buffoon and fell head over heels for Doctor D's Synthrodrone Boy. At first, I hoped you would come to your senses. Then, when you flipped your lid and tried to kill me, I figured out your problem. You ran from how you felt by running into the arms of the Buffoon." Kimberly shivered as she considered Shego's words. The frightening thing about the antihero's words is that they made sense. Was Kimberly really attracted to her Shego? The more Kimberly thought about it, the more it made sense. "Go to her, Beautiful." Shego said as she and the original Kim Possible started to fade from the timeline. "I have to talk to Shego about this." Kimberly said as she approached the window. "Dad's going ground me for life, but I just have to see her." Kim told herself as she softly landed in the grass below and started working her way to the prison infirmary where Shego was.

As Kim was walking away, James knocked on the door. "Kimmie Cub, are you ok?"he asked gently through the door. When James didn't get a response, he became worried and knocked on the door harder. When that failed to work, James opened the door. When he saw Kim was not in her room, the man called Anne. When James explained, Anne simply said, "I was afraid of this James. Trust me. It would be best to trust Kim. She'll be back when she feels ready." James was puzzled by his wife's reaction. "How can you be so calm?! Kim is missing!" Anne laughed. "Honey, calm yourself. Kim probably went to cool off. She's had a trying few days." In point of fact, Anne knew that Kim went to see Shego at the hospital, but she didn't say as much considering how he was in his current state.

At the hospital, nurses were a little shocked when Kim asked about her archrival but directed her to Shego's room anyway. Two armed guards were posted at the door, and Kim was sure GJ had the room bugged with cameras and listening devices. At the moment, she only vaguely assessed them. Kim's mind was focused on the motionless form sleeping in the bed before her. At worse, Shego looked like she had been in a bad fight and not a near fatal fall from a radio tower. A few bruises marred her skin, her bottom lip bled a little, but otherwise, she looked gorgeous to Kim. The redhead slowly approached Shego's sleeping form and gently caressed a few locks of Shego's raven hair in her hands. Kim half expected it to be rough. When she touched Shego's hair, Kim found silk instead. When Shego moved, Kim quickly moved her hand.

Shego woke up and smiled at Kim. "Hello, Princess. I didn't expect to see you here." Shego told the redhead with a small amount of bitterness in her voice. "Shego, I…need to apologize." Kim said as she turned away from the green-skinned woman. "What I did was uncalled for. I…" Shego glared at her. "Cut the sob story, Possible. You were angry because when you looked at me, you felt confused and conflicted." Kim's eyes widened. "How…" Shego grinned. "I've been there before." Shego sat up, and Kim felt her mouth go dry as she took in more of Shego's form. Shego grinned evilly when she saw Kim's gaze linger on the antihero's lips for a few moments before the redhead's eyes returned to focusing on Shego's face. "You want to taste my lips. Don't you, Kimmie." Poor Kim Possible failed to speak as her body inched closer to Shego.

When Kim and Shego's lips touched, a few things happened. Wade, under the urging of Mr. Possible, remote activated the Kimmunicator's video function just in time to see Kim and Shego kiss tenderly. Wade wasn't really shocked to see that. If recordings of previous fights between the two were any indication, this was coming for a while. GJ Head Betty Director saw the kiss as a potential indicator that Shego was getting to Kim and was prepared to neutralize Kim if it came down to it. Anne, who was sent the video in an email from James, was happy for her daughter. James, on the other hand, was none too pleased. The Tweebs…well Tim made a hundred bucks off his brother.

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
